


сказка?

by 17sova71



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Female Characters, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17sova71/pseuds/17sova71
Summary: ханахаки ау, где сяоджун - лесная нимфа, обречённая на гибель, а хендери не знала, что ханахаки может зацвести во второй раз.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 7





	сказка?

_\- как ты думаешь, умирать это больно? - тихо спросила хендери у молчавшей сяо._

_в ответ хриплое "да"._

__

неизвестность манит, сильнее чем что-либо. люди мерзкие, противные, жадные, бездушные, но эта - пустая. не такая, как они. 

что было в голове джун, когда она вышла к ней, остаётся в тайне. она молча смотрела. и почувствовала страх. не свой. её страх, животный страх. люди так не боятся. странная. джун не смогла бы сказать, о чем она думала. может, она совсем и не думала. 

уже ночью на сяо накинулись её сёстры с упрёками и угрозами, что больше её никогда не пустят к людям, наружу. однако все понимали, что скоро, вполне возможно, никакого "больше" уже не будет. 

а ещё её волосы приятно пахнут. 

интересно. 

и немного страшно. 

никто ей не помешала выбраться к её дереву, когда люди пришли опять. сяо теперь наблюдала, спрятавшись в листьях - там надёжнее. 

хендери облакотилась о дерево - устала. новости о "пропавших" строителях конечно настораживают, но она уверена, что они специально уходят. иначе быть не может. поэтому, собственно, она здесь. 

солнечный отблеск слепил глаза. но хендери сначала не пошла в рощу, даже когда стали доноситься странные звуки. было похоже на дождь, и пахло так же, а пойти туда заставил чей-то вскрик. 

сяо перепугалась, она не знала, что сделать, она не хотела кричать по-людски, а птичий зов превратился именно в него. но любопытство распирает. а ещё человек идёт сюда. её человек. и мшистый запах леса уже не так кружит голову. 

неужели она причастна к тому ужасу? 

джун не верит. 

не хочет верить. 

_она тебя видит, джуни._

сяо улыбается. 

хендери смотрит, непонимая. а ещё боится (чуть-чуть) неизвестности.

джун не верит, что этот человек плохой. 

она интересная-странная-неизвестная, но точно не "плохая". а потом дрожью по коже прошёлся лязг тяжёлых машин которые с собой принесли люди. 

* * *

в роще по ночам спокойно. тоскливо спокойно. будто никто не замечает этих красных крестов на стволах, будто здесь не было людей. луна молча смотрит на умирающих нимф и ничем не может им помочь. сяо отчаялась просить у неё спокойствие. кажется, что даже звёзды стали гореть тише... сяо не верит, что её мир рушится. не хочет верить. 

она хочет настоящего спокойствия. 

а ещё хочет вблизи посмотреть на ту девушку. ей интересно, как она остаётся живой. 

это невероятно. а ещё погибла сестра. рубка началась... 

_стройка несла с собой слёзы, кровь и боль, потом - передышку, ещё дальше - забрала дом. это происходит сейчас и создаёт много проблем. всё что осталось - просто смотреть. следить, как дом дерево за деревом выкорчевывают, как близкие умирают одна за другой._

_сяо не смогла поверить, что люди всё же решились отобрать у них последнее. её сёстры пытаются бороться: обманывают людей, уводят их, но места слишком мало, а их кусочек леса и так редеет. сидеть на месте сложно и невыносимо, надеяться на чудо - бессмысленно._

_один раз сяоджун увидела девушку. она странная. а потом хотела видеть её каждый день._

на следующий день хендери пришла под то же дерево, но уже ждать неизвестную девочку. она не двигается, когда та приходит к ней и садится рядом. хендери не говорит не слова, боясь, что она уйдёт.

\- ты мёртвая, - говорит сяо, такая пальцем в область сердца дери, а затем отсев на безопасное расстояние. "как дикий зверёк", - пронеслось у хендери в голове, хотя из "зверей" видела только домашних кошек. но ей казалось, что именно так, как эта девочка, должны вести себя дикие звери: осторожно и недоверчиво. 

\- почему ты так считаешь? 

\- в тебе засох цветок. я его не чувствую, - повернул голову на бок дух. - подожди. 

сяо подобралась и на четвереньках залезла на хендери, заставив лечь её на спину, после припала ухом к груди. сердце дери сильно стучало от такой человеческой? близости. 

\- точно не жива. 

\- ты разве не слышишь стук? 

\- есть ли смысл в физической оболочке, если внутри высохла душа? 

молчание повисло, а сяо всё так же рассматривала дери как музейный экспонат. 

\- мне говорили, что у каждого _человека_ есть душа. но у тебя её нет, и я не знаю, что с тобой делать. 

сяо исчезла, оставив дери одну, и тогда та почувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд со стороны. чужой, неприятный взгляд. 

она _испугалась_. 

_болезнь несла с собой слёзы, кровь и боль, потом - наркоз, ещё дальше - забрала чувства. это было давно и почти забыто. родители хендери настояли на операции, потому что она их единственная. единственная, кем они могут воспользоваться._

_дери уже много лет не волнует ничего, она живёт изо дня в день с кусочком льда в сердце. её выдают ради денег. поняв это, она почувствовала лишь слабый укол неприязни по отношению к родителям, не поинтересовавшимся, а хочет ли она. на брак ей, если честно, плевать._

и несколько дней спустя мысли хендери никак не могли прийти в порядок. они постоянно путаются, летают, будто гонятся, кто первая вылетит из головы. а все потому что главную мысль дери старалась не замечать, но раз за разом она возвращалась к сяоджун, что осталась в лесу. 

душу холодило и то, что дерево за деревом исчезает дом той девушки. после разговора с нимфой хендери стала слышать крики и вопли других. но видеть их по-прежнему не могла. они сами не позволяли. дери училась чувствовать заново. правда весь спектр эмоций сводился к тоске и злости. она злилась на всё: на отца, что продолжает вырубать заповедник, на подруг или сестёр сяоджун, что не могут прекратить гудеть в её голове, стоит ей лишь приблизиться к вырубке, на себя, потому что сделать с этим она ничего не может. а тоскливо ей после одного вечера с сяоджун. 

\- знаешь почему они плачут? - вдруг спросила сяо, расчёсывая недлинные волосы хендери. дери лежала у неё на коленях, и они смотрели на заходящее солнце каждый вечер. сяо вымолила у хендери приходить сюда вместе, а хендери все равно, как проводить время.

\- почему? - отозвалась она, прикрывая глаза. природа чересчур умиротворяет. 

\- каждый день трое, а то и четверо из нас погибает. одни плачут по сестре, другие по дочери. старейшин не трогают. рубят совсем юных.

\- к чему ты это говоришь? 

\- на мне красный крест. мне осталось совсем чуть-чуть. мне страшно, хендери. если я правильно понимаю, что такое "страшно". ты сможешь меня спасти? 

куньхан выдохнула, ей было сложно представить, что сяо может исчезнуть насовсем. 

\- я могу поговорить с отцом и попросить его остановить вырубку. 

\- а он согласится? как давно ты была там?

\- около месяца. 

\- а месяц это сколько? 

\- много... - дери растерялась, она не знала, что можно ответить. - но что я могу сделать?

\- не знаю, - прошептала сяо, последняя её надежда рассыпалась прямо на глазах. - а ты знаешь что происходит с умирающей нимфой? 

\- ты специально давишь на жалость?! - внезапно вспылила дери в ответ. - я не хочу об этом говорить!

хендери встала и собралась уходить. так и ушла, а разговор остался. лёгкие сдавило, а к ним впридачу знакомая из детства боль над диафрагмой. 

но нимфу жаль, очень жаль. она странная, но такая близкая? хендери и хотела бы ей помочь, но разговоры об этом так удручают. лучше было бы совсем ничего не чувствовать. а ещё сяо постоянно спрашивает про цветок, чем тоже раздражает. будто у всех людей мира есть эта трава внутри, а у неё, счастливицы, нет, и это - великая проблема. 

\- неужели чтобы быть живой нужен этот цветок? 

\- а как можно жить не чувствуя любви? или боли вызванной ею? 

\- как-как. живут же. 

\- вряд ли именно живут, - протянула сяо. 

чем ближе был день икс, тем тише становилась сяо. она перестала быть назойливой, больше молчала и думала. а ещё смотрела вокруг, так жадно, что хендери становилось завидно, она скучала по _живой_ сяоджун. 

но попытаться её спасти, может, всё-таки, стоит? 

когда хендери отломила ветку с дерева сяо, та с ней не разговаривала целый день. на больше времени не хватало, а жить хотелось. укоренить получилось только один из двух черенков, но это давало надежду на жизнь... однако сяо не могла жить вдали от своего леса, и ей с каждым днем становилось всё хуже.

в комнате дери, ранее строгой и простой, теперь стали появляться растения, сама девушка стала выхаживать джун, у которой кожа поблекла до едва заметного светло светло-зелёного, а сама она уже не была в состоянии встать. цветы вокруг мало чем помогали: нимфа без дерева, своего дерева, очень быстро гибнет.

лесные нимфы не люди, они не умеют любить таких же (или нет) как они. они любят только цветы, и один из них начинает укореняться в лёгких дери. сяо лежала, и только мерное дыхание подсказывало, что она жива. её тело становилось менее подвижным, нимфа застывала. в озарённой утренним солнцем комнате она была неестественно бледной и холодной, что дери становилось не по себе. 

* * *

дери некоторое время перестала появляться дома. ханахаки прогрессировало, дышать было тяжело. она ждала, когда боль утихнет, когда обезболивающее будет способно заглушить её. в комнате она застыла, удивившись. нимфа сидела самостоятельно на кровати. сяо свесила бледные ноги и внимательно изучала хендери взглядом. её кожа за пару дней стала практически белой, скоро она начнёт темнеть, пока не затвердеет до древесной коры, превратив нимфу в новое дерево. сяо всё-таки рассказала. успела насмотреться на своих сестёр. 

хендери застыла, боясь что-то сделать, потому что её нимфа казалась такой хрупкой, фарфоровой куколкой, что малейшее касание или дуновение ветра может её разбить.

\- почему ты вернулась? - с прищуром спросила сяо. 

\- ч-что? ты не хочешь этого? - обидно. 

\- мёртвые не умирают дважды, но теперь ты жива. - гнула своё она. - я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала. 

\- сяо, ты о чём?

\- теперь ты уязвима, - та не обращая внимания на слова, смотрела на неё.

\- это плохо? - хендери невольно отступила назад.

\- подойди ближе. 

\- зачем? 

\- подойди, - голос лесного духа был тихим и уверенным.

хендери медленно подошла к нимфе, недоверчиво смотря ей в глаза. сяо говорит с ней в первый раз за последнее время. 

\- мне нравится твой цветок, хендери, зачем ты его прячешь?

\- я ничего не-, - хотела возразить она, но сяоджун схватила её за руку.

\- не ври мне, - прошептала она почти в губы перед тем как вдохнуть воздух, пропитанный чабрецом из чужих лёгких. у дери жгло руку от холодных пальцев, слишком крепко сжимавших её, жгло губы, которые против его воли сминали чужие, жгло лёгкие, цветок которых очень живо начал разрастаться. сяо отстранилась, взяв не менее бледную хендери за плечи.

\- лгунья. 

хендери больно. и не из-за ханахаки. она была счастлива что сейчас она не захлёбывается в крови своих лёгких, пускай так, но она была счастлива. а сяо умирает и теперь ей легче только рядом с дери. она стала странным паразитом, живя засчет чабреца в лёгких человека. её любимые цветы. и хендери влюбилась, после операции, после депрессии, она просто влюбилась... в существо, не способное любить. больно, но с этим можно жить. сяо ломала её, не подозревая об этом. или зная? 

сяо говорила, что без цветка жить невозможно, и сейчас хендери с этим согласна. пускай так, но ей нравилось жить. 

её комната похожа на дендрарий, а сама она не отходит дальше, чем на метр от сяоджун, а та и рада обнимать исхудавшую дери. хендери плохо спала и ещё хуже ела. она видит, что сяо восстанавливается благодаря ей, но в голове роем мысли, а что будет, если она не дотянет. 

от одного поцелуя сердце заходится как от длинного кросса, а голова начинает болеть стоит только лечь рядом. да, это ханахаки без крови, но приятным от этого оно не становится. но поцелуи и объятия греют, плавят корни и лепестки так, что на душе становится спокойно и мысли о плохом забываются, хочется чувствовать маленькую сяо и радоваться тому, что есть. пока оно есть. 

им обеим становилось хуже, резервы хендери давно подошли к концу, цветы заполняли плотной вязью лёгкие, из-за чего дышать приходилось по чуть-чуть, её дыхание участилось. дерево сяо давно уже срубили, а укоренившийся черенок казалось, вот-вот загнётся. 

\- как ты думаешь, умирать это больно? - тихо спросила хендери у молчавшей сяо. 

в ответ хриплое "да".

да, хендери погибнет, а вслед за ней и сяо сделает последний вздох перед тем, как застыть на десятилетия. место их смерти - поляна, где они любили сидеть и молчать.

тонкие листья сяоджун хорошо шелестят на ветру. говорят, что хендери любит этот шелест и специально раздувает недвижные листья, обращаясь летним ветром, а иногда протосится лёгким шлейфом чабреца. они обе ждут, когда придёт их время, а пока остаётся наблюдать за людьми. они обе их недолюбливали... 

**Author's Note:**

> не молчите, работа для меня первая в таком стиле, хочу узнать ваше мнение😔


End file.
